gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Heists Update
The Heists Update is an upcoming content update coming to Grand Theft Auto Online on March 10, 2015. Description The Heists Update will allow players to plan, prepare and execute multi-tiered Heists across Los Santos and Blaine County through a series of new missions organized by Lester Crest and a Heist Planner. These will require tight communication and coordination, with players taking on specified roles at each point to accomplish multiple objectives on the way to complete the Heists. The update will feature new vehicles, weapons & clothing. Update Contents Weapons A flare gun was seen in the trailer, alerting the attention of a helicopter pilot. A drill was also seen drilling into a bank vault. A Thermite Bomb was also seen in one of the new screenshots. Vehicles New vehicles scheduled to be included are mostly armed and armored vehicles. This includes the Hydra (a VTOL fighter jet), the Savage, the Principe Lectro, the Valkyrie (a helicopter with 3 miniguns) and the Insurgent (which appears in an armed or unarmed variant). There is also a custom Karin Rebel (that has a mounted machine gun on the truck bed) and a new version of the Kuruma (based on the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X). A large aircraft carrier is also present, and is most likely used to carry aircraft like the P-996 Lazer and Hydra, as well as the main target for one of the Heist setups. The Cargobob is also seen with a magnet attachment. Clothing Many new clothing items were seen in the trailer, such as new masks (gas mask, paper bags, balaclava), new clothing (biochem suits, military gear, garbage men gear, LSPD uniform), bags (duffle bags), night vision goggles, gloves (latex gloves), and some new body armor. Missions Several new missions are set to be added, and will be Heist oriented. They are not all listed and they are also speculative; * The Humane Labs Raid: A heist involving raiding Humane Labs and Research, similar to the single player mission Monkey Business. * Series A Funding: A heist. Not much is known about it. * The Fleeca Job: A heist involving robbing the Great Ocean Highway Fleeca Bank and using a Kuruma and a Cargobob to evade the police. * The Pacific Standard Job: A heist involving robbing the Pacific Standard Bank. * The Prison Break: A Prison Bus bust heist similar to Bust Out but more advanced. * A mission involving raiding and attacking the Dignity. * A mission involving stealing fighter jets from an Aircraft Carrier, one of them is the Hydra. * A mission (possibly a prep mission) involving dressing up as garbage men with a Trashmaster. As shown in the trailer, this mission involves Ron. * A mission involving a black Velum. * A mission involving sneaking around The Lost Trailer Park, similar to the single player mission Friends Reunited. * A mission (possibly related to the latter and possibly given by Trevor) where players attack the East Vinewood Lost MC clubhouse on Lectros. Adversary Modes Adversary Modes are three different types of player vs player modes that will be brought into the game with the release of the Heists Update. They will be gradually unlocked throughout the process of playing the heists. Achievements/Trophies 9 new achievements, in a total of 250 , and 9 new trophies, 7 bronze and 2 silver, were added for all platforms. Artworks Lester-Heists-Update-Artwork.jpg Gallery GTAV-Heists-Update.jpg GTA-Heists-Update2.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update3.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update4.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update5.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update6.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update7.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update8.jpg GTA-Heists-Update9.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update10.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update11.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update12.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update13.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update14.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update15.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update16.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update17.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update18.jpg military maverick look alike.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update21.jpg Bankm8.png Karuma_Armored_GTAV_Official_Screenshot.jpg GTAV_PS4_Heists_034.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-19.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-20.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-21.jpg Principe_Bike_GTAV_Heist_Screenshot.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-22.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-23.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-24.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-25.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-26.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-27.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-28.jpg HeistsBuzzard-Firing-GTAV.jpg VenomMinigunFiring-GTAV.jpg ArmoredSUV-GTAV.jpg PrincipeLectro-GTAV.jpg HeistsPlanner-GTAV.jpg ArmoredSUV-TurretFiring-GTAV.jpg HumaneLabsHeists-GTAV.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-29.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-30.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-31.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-32.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-33.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-34.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-35.jpg Heists-Update-Heists-36.jpg HydraRear-GTAO.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-37.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-38.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-39.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-40.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-41.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-42.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-43.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-44.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-45.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-46.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-47.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-48.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-49.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-50.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-51.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-52.jpg Grandtheftauto 1403674b.jpg|A Sheriff Cruiser chasing a Police Riot. Strangely, the wheels aren't doubled-up unlike the in-game counterpart Video Grand Theft Auto Online – Heists Trailer|Trailer GTA Online Heists Teamwork Essential|Trailer GTA Online Heists Please Use Caution|Trailer Navigation Category:Downloadable Content Category:GTA Online Content Updates Category:GTA Online